


Guns With Bullets In Them

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, BAMF Bobby, BAMF Dean, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Guns With Bullets In Them

Sam screamed as the kick hit his ribs breaking another bone 

"SHUT UP!! YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!!" John yelled and kicked Sam again 

Sam screamed again as he hit the wall knocking down some pictures and breaking them 

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! LOOK AT THE FUCKING MESS YOU MADE!! AND THE PICTURES OF YOUR MOTHER!! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER!! YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!!"

John punched the wall his fist going through it and then kicked Sam hard again against the wall causing more pictures to fall 

Sam screamed more and cried as John picked him up and threw him against the wall his head going through it

"FUCKING RUING MY HOUSE!! AND AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU!! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BOTH UNGRATEFUL BITCHES!!"

"Don't you bring Dean into this!! You asshole!!" Sam said in a moment of defiance 

"DON'T YOU SASS ME BOY!! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!"

John slaps Sam hard across the face and then kicks him down the stairs Sam's hands and feet hitting pictures and knocking them down. Sam lands at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud and he attempts to crawl away but he's to injured and John catches him quickly 

"WORTHLESS!!" John shouts slapping Sam hard 

"UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!"

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!!"

John throws Sam so hard against the wall it not only knocks over pictures in the hall and the next room over but it knock over the large antique grandfather clock breaking it 

"THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE!!"

John lays the kick into Sam's stomach hard causing him to vomit 

"YOUR GONNA CLEAN THAT UP BOY!!"

John grabs Sam by the hair and forces his face down on the throw up stain

Sam figured this was his end this was how he was going to die out of all the ways choke to death on his own vomit "Well" Sam though "At least this isn't the worst way to go out" However Sam is soon snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a gun and John letting go of him when Sam looks up he see's both Bobby and Dean standing in the front hall shot guns in there hands. Sam smiles and then looks over John is slumped against the wall blood pouring from a wound to the shoulder and on the wall

Bobby spots Sam and rushes over to him and moves him away from the scene as Dean pulls the trigger this time hitting John in the right leg 

"Sam! Sam! It's Ok! Your alright now! Your saved!"

"Bobby!"

"Shh! Shh! Your ok!"

"Bobby i thought i was gonna die!"

"Your not! Your safe! Dean escaped and got to me and Ellen we got here just in time!"

"What are you gonna do to him??"

"Kill him"

"Oh"

Bobby nods his head and starts to walk away

"And Bobby!"

"Yeah??"

"Make him suffer"

"Will do"

Bobby goes back over to John who is being held at bay by Dean and picks up his gun 

"Bobby thank god! Tell this ungrateful son of a bitch to drop his gun and let me go!" John commands 

"No" Bobby simply says 

"NO!!"

"No"

"Why??"

"Your gonna die John"

John starts to laugh but stops when he looks up and see's both Bobby and Dean have there guns aimed at him

"Oh god! Bobby please! Dean please! Don't kill me!"

"Go to hell John" Is Bobby's response as he shoots John in the left hand causing him to scream 

Dean shoots John next and hits him in the right thigh making him scream more and cry 

"STOP PLEASE!!"

Dean and Bobby just tone John out each taking turns shooting him until he's a bloody mess they then kneel down and each point there guns at each sides of John's head and pull the triggers

They take John's body and throw it in the woods they don't bother to clean up the mess they just pack up Dean and Sam's stuff and leave. There's not a long investigation into the murder as John was very well hated around the town they lived in and nobody cared he was gone. Sam and Dean went to go live with Bobby and Ellen and they lived very happy lives and as for John they just threw his body in the town dump 

THE END


End file.
